Life Without You
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Three words: I need you. Very strong three words. But how does that fit in between Vlad and Erin? Afterall, she made it clear that she hates him so what changed?
1. Unwelcome back!

**Hello, Bex here. I just love making stories, (TO VALKYRIE'S STORY READERS: Sorry, I'm making Esmé's story very soon Sunday at latest.) Read this tell me what ya think bout it then maybe I'll turn this into a sequel. **

* * *

He couldn't unlive without her, in truth. Things were perfect till he bit her. He did it for his own selfish needs and never actually talked it through with her and now she was gone. Out of his life. Out of the country. Might as well be out of the planet for all we care. Why couldn't he let someone else bite her and they wouldn't even be in this position. To Vlad, it felt like a horrible divorce and they had to divide things between them. The only photo of them was taken by Erin because she wanted to scratch his face out because she looked good. Vlad let her do it happily, as far as he was concerned, everything that had them happy in it should be destroyed.

Since Erin left, Vlad had allowed the evil part of him to take over. Now, nobody stood a chance. His own father and sister were terrified of him, having to agree to anything and everything he said. Jonno could get past him because they were best friends. Except from Jonno, there was one person who could get to him and that person was gone. Vlad had changed the Council members leaving Ingrid of course. Not because she was his sister, but because he had very little trust in her and needed a inside person to see what the other members were planning against him. He put his grandmother on the Council as well, he had little trust in her too.

Vlad had changed completely, he didn't do 'love' no more. He was fearless. He had a short temper so nobody dare speak up to him. There were loads of rebels on both Vampire and Slayer teams and it was Vlad's and Jonno's duties to either change them or deal with them. Vlad's strong team included: Himself, Jonno, Ingrid (because she had nothing to do, other than sit with the Council) and Mina. They needed to gain other's trust to join.

* * *

"Vlad, we've got some Vampire rebels and they were sent to cause some chaos by..." Jonno didn't want to finish the sentence after Ingrid shot him a sharp glare.

"By who?" Vlad asked, unaware of his sister's silence actions.

"It doesn't matter who, we just need them off the streets and in bars." Mina said, aware of who they didn't want to talk about in front of Vlad. "Where were they last seen?" Mina asked.

"Near Garside. A couple of disguised slayers spotted them. And they seem familiar." Jonno said. Everyone looked at him, including Vlad. There was something that they all weren't telling him, that's why he had little trust in them.

"How familiar?" Vlad asked, his eyebrow raised. No-one bothered to reply. Vlad folded his arms, "How familiar?" he asked again. Ingrid cracked.

"A few of Malick's puppies... Erin sent them." Jonno and Mina sent a harsh look to Ingrid who shrugged her eyes watering but tears refusing to fall. She had a feeling Vlad was about to do something to her. But as usual, Ingrid couldn't resist making a sick joke.

"Ah, right. So why did you not want to tell me any of this?" Vlad looked at each one of them individually before resting his eyes on his older sister.

"Because we know how you feel about Erin..." Ingrid had the decency and nerve to reply to his question. Vlad sighed, he'd tell them for the umpteenth time that he never loved Erin.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that Erin and I are nothing. I don't love her, she feels the same. Everything changed when I stupidly bit her and now I regret ever setting eyes on her. Do I make myself clear?" Vlad sighed and waited for their answer.

"Yes, Vlad." They mumbled.

"Urm...Master Vlad?" Renfield walked in with someone holding a dagger to his neck.

"I was beginning to wonder when you might come." Vlad smiled.


	2. I Need You

**Hello lovely readers! I'm updating most of my stories today in a space of 2 hours! Wish me luck. I will be offline for a couple of days because of school and I'm getting average scores so I needa boost em up. I love my readers and followers and favourites! If you like I can give a shout out to ya in the next instalment of this. At the end of every chapter I will write down songs I think suited the chapter. Like Just Give Me A Reason by Pink- luv it!**

**May the power of Fiction be with you.**

**Luv, Bex/Becca**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Need You

"I was beginning to wonder when you might come." Vlad smiled.

The person threw Renfield to the side and he scrambled up to stand behind Vlad. "Were you? Like my little gifts?" Erin said, smirking. Vlad tipped his head to the side and stared at the girl he used to love, yes, _used_ to love."I didn't actually send them to create chaos but you know half-fangs! Malick told them to. All I wanted was for them to spy on you." She said.

"Why?" Ingrid cut in before Vlad. Jonno and Mina had their stakes raised and Erin was surprised he didn't tell them to disarm, probably he didn't realise what they were doing.

"I always knew you would come back..." Vlad started looking at the ground. "You want something..." He stared into her grey eyes but she looked away, smile fading.

"Am I that transparent? I wanted them to spy on Vlad because I wanted to know if he loved me. But they got hungry and started biting breathers, not my fault!" Erin said, her smile reappearing. She sat down and looked up at the two Vampires and two Slayers. "I need you Vlad."

"I need you? What do you mean? I need your help or I need you to keep me sane?" Vlad asked, growing impatient.

"Both." Erin smiled, she stood up to hug Vlad but he stepped back.

"Just get out, and take your puppies with you!" Ingrid said. "Vlad doesn't want, need or even love you anymore. Do you know what you're doing to him this very second?" Ingrid asked, Erin looked past Vlad to Ingrid, shaking her head. "You're making him want to kill you...he's changed, he isn't the breather loving wimpire anymore. He's Bad Vlad." Ingrid looked down.

"Missed me so much?" Vlad said smirking, Erin's eyes widened then she smiled.

"Oh, sorry, Vlad bit me before you could. You were too weak." She said.

"You don't get it Erin. He's still Vlad but he merged with his evil side embracing it." Ingrid said. Erin looked up into Vlad's eyes and saw that Ingrid was right. His eyes were black but with a hint of disgust for her.

"Look, Vlad, Bad Vlad, I don't care. I need your help! Malick is after my ashes so are the Slayers. You promised you would protect me! So protect me, Vlad! Don't let them ruin our relationship again. I need you. I love you." Erin begged, she started crying to add more emphasis on her act. Vlad sighed and his eyes turned back to their normal colour.

"I don't want, need or even love you, Erin. You've made your decision and so have I." He leaned close to her ear so he could whisper, "I'm after your ashes too, for disobeying the treaty. There are two Slayers right in this room, and I wont think twice before giving you to them." He leaned back and straightened his shirt. "Soy blood?" He offered to Erin who stood there with dried tears and mascara streaked cheeks.

"What?" Erin asked. "Say that out loud. You wont help me?"

"Yes, I wont help you and I wont think twice before giving you to my good friend Jonno. So, did you want anything else or...?" Vlad said.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that, we're linked as mates. That's why Malick want to kill me." Erin said quietly.

"We...We're what?" Erin smiled at his remark. He scoffed, "You can trick me that easily. Let him kill you, he's doing us both a favour." Vlad said, trying not to act like he was happy about it.

"No. If we're mates, then that means somewhere in that cold black heart of ours, we love each other. I don't want to lose that, I need you." Erin lifted her hand to stroke his face but thought better of it.

"Just go, I owe you nothing." Vlad spat out. He turned his back to her and smiled at the people looking at him.

"Are you sure about this, Vlad? If you let her leave, everyone could stake her and you'll probably regret it and it would be on your conscience for the next hundred years." Ingrid said.

"Listen to her, Vlad. Do you really want to be the cause of my death like you were for Jonno's dad?" Erin said slyly. Jonno and Mina raised their eyebrows at Erin for making such a comment.

"His death was accidental, I didn't mean for it to happen but you," Vlad turned to face her completely, "your death would mean nothing to me. I'll still be able to go to sleep without dreaming about you." Vlad shrugged.

"I don't mean to pry, Vlad, but hypnotize her, if you can do it then you don't love her anymore and we can stake her right in front of you but if it fails...well we'll have to help her, if we like it or not." Mina suggested. Everyone looked at her including Erin who smirked.

"Fine. Let's all hope I succeed." Vlad said sarcastically Erin looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. "If you love me, you'll get out of my life." Vlad said. Erin looked like she'd been hypnotized and Vlad's eyes glowed yellowy-green. He clicked his fingers and Erin smiled. It failed. Vlad sighed and looked to the side.

"If I love you, I'll stay in your life." Erin said. "I need you and you need me. So what do you say, will you help me now?" Erin half shouted, half pleaded.

_TBC_

* * *

**These songs helped me do this chapter. I was watching the Eastenders Omnibus and 'I'm walking on Sunshine' was on lol**

**-Just Give Me A Reason _Pink_**

**-Issues _The Saturdays_**

**-Flaws _Bastille_**

**-Sun goes down _Syd&Gez_**

**-Pokerface _Lady Gaga_**

**-Eh Eh _Lady Gaga_**

**-Jar Of Hearts _Christina Perri_**

**-Anything Can Happen _Ellie Goulding_**

**-Explosions _Ellie Goulding_**

**-I Knew You Were Trouble _Taylor Swift_**

**-Not Over You _Gavin DeGraw_**

**-It's Time _Imagine Dragons_**

**If you can listen to these songs/ and or artists they are awesome!**


End file.
